Calea Zacatechichi
by Cos Malory Black
Summary: Sirius arrastra a Remus a terreno prohibido en busca de Calea Zacatechichi.


**Título: **No gasto de eso

**Pairing: **Remus/Sirius

**Rating: **Disney total y absoluto

**Dedicado a:** irati, una grandísima escritora, regalete éste por el fin de su fic Remus/Sirius, el Marauder!Crack.

**Notas: **Sin betear y sin ná de ná, y además lleno de clichés y escrito a cámara rápida. Lo subo porque de repente he sentido un acceso tremendo de culpabilidad por haber dejado el otro R/S aquí subido a medias. :suplica el perdón a los que lo leyeron y además, lo betearon (y muy bien beteado, aprovecho para dar las gracias por vuestras críticas, todas acertadísimas):

* * *

Corre el invierno del 76 y es Hogwarts, de todo el Reino Unido, el castillo que mejor sabe cómo sacar partido del atractivo de la nieve sobre sus tejados y almenaras, en las terrazas de despachos y habitaciones perdidas que nadie (casi nadie) conoce. Los jardines que lo rodean, a trozos verdes y a trozos blancos, están salpicados de muñecos de nieve con bufandas de todas las casas. Algunos chicos de primero y segundo han hecho una guerra de muñecos y ha ganado Ravenclaw, con el mayor número de Guerreros Blancos fabricados en lo que dura un decanso.

Años de práctica y magia han convertido al castillo en un refugio cálido en el que guarecerse del frío cuando llega la noche, y los más jóvenes (y los más viejos) olvidan las guerras de bolas de nieve cuando cae la noche y se hacen un ovillo bajo las mantas encantadas de sus camas.

Pero los hay que prefieren no guarecerse sin importarles el tiempo.

-¿Te falta mucho?

-Un rato.

Aunque se ganen miradas secas tirando a molestas que no presagian precisamente diversión y entretenimiento.

-¿Un rato?

-Uno.

Chinchan, pican, patalean, se enfurruñan, presionan, hurgan y, si hace falta, recurren a las cosquillas. Pero nunca, jamás, se guarecen.

-¿Cuál es la definición exacta de "un rato" que ofrece el diccionario oficial para el correcto uso de la lengua inglesa ideado, escrito y corregido por Remus Jeremías Lupin?

Pinchan hasta que es peligroso seguir pinchando y entonces pinchan un poco más, y después otro poco, y lo adornan con un guiño a un viejo chiste personal (Remus lleva seis años negándose a descubrir su segundo nombre), y una sonrisa de las DE (Demasiado Encantadoras), esas que suelen ganarse el favor de cualquiera.

-En la jerga ilegal para el uso vulgar del inglés callejero desarrollado pero nunca escrito (sería demasiado trabajo) por Sirius Black, viene a ser "el tiempo que haga falta para que me canse de rascármela, pelmazo de mierda".

-En fin, Lupin. Yo JAMÁS, y pronuncio esa palabra con la más viva indignación, JAMÁS, repito, permitiría la entrada de ese trisílabo empezado por "pe", pueril hasta lo indecible, en mi vocabulario.

Hasta que logran que el alumno más paciente y tranquilo de Hogwarts suspire y acepte entablar un poco de conversación.

-¿Por qué no vas con James y me dejas tranquilo?

-No te lo creerías si te lo explicara.

Aunque no mucha.

Remus alza las cejas. Sirius continúa.

-Farfulló algo sobre querer dormir.

-¿Por la noche?

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Pudiendo cometer decenas de infracciones contra las normas del colegio y dejar lo de dormir para las horas lectivas?

-Dramático y triste¿verdad?

-Quién le ha visto y quién le ve.

Sirius se lleva la mano al pecho y gira el rostro, cerrando los ojos en una interpretación pésima del dolor.

-Tiene que estar fresco para su cita de mañana. Hemos perdido una vieja gloria gracias al _amor_.

Remus baja la cabeza al pergamino para ocultar la sonrisa que casi se le escapa. Sirius ha decidido odiar oficialmente a Lily Evans hasta que James vuelva a sus cabales. Remus sospecha que la chica le encanta.

-Cuando termine esta redacción iré a donde quieras, pero déjame trabajar.

-¿A dónde quiera?

-Siempre que quiera ir, obviamente.

-Ya decía yo.

---

-¿Cuánto te falta?

-Un rato.

-¿El mismo rato de antes?

-Sirius…

-Vale, vale.

---

-Lunático, tío, tu definición de un rato está intentando matarme de viejo.

-Han pasado DIEZ MINUTOS, Sirius.

-Han pasado DOCE MINUTOS, Lupin.

-Vale, ya está.

-Me están saliendo raí… ¿Ya está?

-Sí –Remus deja la pluma sobre el pergamino y decide terminarla cuando regresen. Respira hondo-. ¿A dónde vamos?

---

-No puedo creerlo.

-Shhh, Remus.

-No, en serio. No puedo creer que no pueda creerlo, pero tras años de convivencia aún haces cosas que no puedo creer.

-Pero si no me has preguntado qué vamos a hacer.

-¿Vamos¿Qué _vamos_ a hacer, Sirius?

-Vamos a entrar en el despacho de Slughorn.

-Sí, eso lo había deducido porque estás forzando su puerta.

-Y vamos a robarle su Calea Zacatechichi. Que es como la marihuana, pero… -Ya sé lo que es la Calea Zacatechichi, y dudo muchísimo que el Profesor Slughorn tenga Calea Zacatechichi en su despacho. -Te aseguro que sí. La menciona el libro de pociones y, venga¿crees que nuestros profesores no se colocan como todo el mundo? -Sí, Sirius. Todas las noches que me toca ruta de prefectos me encuentro con Mcgonagall bailando el tango contra alguna columna. -Pues eso. -… --- -¡Ja¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? Aquí la tienes. -Uhm… -Remus se inclina sobre el frasco lleno de hierbas que sostiene Sirius-. Esto no tiene aspecto de Calea Zacatechichi. 

Sirius no le presta atención.

-Venga, prefectillo, ya podemos volver a la torre.

-Después de ti.

-No puedo abrir.

-Déjame a mí.

-¿Y bien?

-Estupendo. Estupendo. Es que debí imaginarlo.

-¿No se abre?

-Debí imaginar que nos quedaríamos encerrados. Es decir, es TAN típico quedarse encerrado donde no deberías estar.

-Seamos positivos, Lupin. Puede que nos abran los elfos domésticos y no Slughorn.

-Déjame ver esa presunta Calea Zacatechichi.

-¿Nos la fumamos!

-Deja.esa.Calea.en.su.estantería.

---

-Sabes, Remus, tienes una nariz jodidamente enorme.

Remus gira la cabeza hacia él y vuelve la vista al frente de inmediato al encontrárselo a menos de un palmo.

-Gracias.

-Y unos labios super femeninos.

-Super gracias, Sirius, pero yo no tengo labios femeninos.

-Ostia que no. Tienes un montón de feminidad en tu zona labial.

-Nunca se me han dado bien las matemáticas, así que espero estar equivocado y que eso que estás fabricando no sea el cuarto porro.

-¿No crees que sufres de feminidad labial?

-¿De verdad llevamos sólo una hora aquí?

-Se te haría muuuucho más corto si fumaras conmigo.

-No fumo.

---

Sirius expele el humo con lentitud hacia Remus, que sigue mirando al frente y echándole pequeños vistazos.

-¿A que tenía razón?

-Quiero dejar en claro que en ningún momento de mi vida he tenido labios femeninos, y que, si los tuviera, que no es el caso, no habría ningún problema porque mi jodidamente enorme nariz los taparía.

-Eso lo dices porque estás fumando tu primer porro de la Zacatechichi. Si estuvieras en tus cabales serías tristemente consciente de la extraordinaria feminidad que sufres en toda tu labialidad. Es más, en mi creciente claridad mental, diría que incluso caminas fem…

-Pues yo estoy segurísimo de que esto no es Calea Zacatechichi y además, no es el primer porro, es el segundo –echa una calada y nota una picazón en los ojos, la garganta maltratada y el cerebro algo más lento. No menos certero, pero con menos reflejos.

-Remus, creo que me acabas de interrumpir.

-Puuuf –se pregunta de dónde ha salido ese puuuf y repite varias veces puuuf puuuf puuuf mentalmente mientras se defiende-: Yo nunca interrumpo a nadie.

-A lo mejor no es Calea Zacatechichi y es otra hierba que hace que la gente se comporte de manera inusual. ¿Qué opinas?

-Que si fuera eso sería marihuana, Sirius, y tu organismo ya debe de ser inmune a sus efectos.

-Claro, por eso tu estás afectado y yo no.

-¿Que no estás afectado?

-¿Yo? No, en absoluto.

-Ya.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí, sí, vale, Sirius –Remus se lleva el porro de nuevo a la boca y cabecea como dándole la razón.

Sirius entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy afectado?

-Por ejemplo, no has dejado de mirarme fijamente desde que empezamos a fumar.

Aunque en ningún momento Sirius le ha mirado _tan _fijamente, taladrándole el ojo derecho con enfado.

-¡Ja! Resulta, Lupin, que a mí _siempre_ me ha gustado mirarte, así que no le eches la culpa a la Calea.

-Ya, claro. Eso lo dices para intentar librarte, pero el cincuenta por ciento de los aquí presentes sabemos con exactitud lo colocado que estás y la clase de seres humanos que sueles mirar.

-Pues mira, venga, venga, mírame, mira.

Remus finge un suspiro y le mira, mucho menos colocado que él pero lo suficiente para temerse algún acto perfectamente estúpido e hilarante perpetrado por Sirius para hacerle reír y "vencer" de alguna manera.

Sirius, lo que hace, es inclinarse torpemente, errar la dirección y besarle con torpeza en la barbilla.

Remus se queda quieto y nota un calor, más intenso por segundos, en las mejillas.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Te demostraba que te miro porque quiero.

-Me demostrabas que has fumado seis porros de unas hierbas desconocidas y que tus técnicas de ligue son peores de lo que tu reputación daba a entender.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-No, Sirius, no.

Pero si está un poco enfadado, aunque no entiende porqué.

-No vuelvas a burlarte de mí.

-¡Pero si no me he burlado de ti!

-Mira, Sirius –Remus se levanta y pone distancia entre ellos. Se vuelve a la puerta, recuerda que no puede salir y vuelve a mirarle a él-. Estoy cansado de estar aquí encerrado, podríamos llevarnos la bronca ahora y avisar a los elfos dom… -se interrumpe cuando Sirius arremete contra su espacio personal de nuevo, atinando, esta vez, sobre los labios. Torpe, suave y brevísimo. Vuelve a quedarse quieto.

-¿Lo has vuelto a hac…? –Y Sirius vuelve a hacerlo, un poco menos breve, un poco menos torpe, igual de suave.

Remus trastabilla hacia atrás y extiende los brazos hacia la pared a su espalda.

-Para un momento¿vale?

-Vale.

-Estoy algo aturdido.

-Pues perdona.

-¿Ahora te estás enfadando tú?

-No.

Pero Sirius se cruza de brazos y vuelve a sentarse en el suelo, casi con pucheros.

Si Remus se parara a pensar en la situación, en los besos, en el lugar y en eso que siente en el estómago seguramente se asustaría, o al menos lo haría si además de pararse a pensar en ello no hubiera fumado lo que sea que estuvieran fumando. Sin pensar en absoluto, lo más natural fue tratar la tontería de Sirius como otras tantas anteriores y arrodillarse a su lado y ponerle una mano en el hombro, consolándole igual que a un perro triste.

-Es que me has sorprendido, no es que esté molesto ni nada. Supongo que hemos fumado demasiado y ya está –se inclina contra la pared, de cara a Sirius, y le da palmaditas en el hombro, medio mareado. Sirius alza la vista y Remus piensa que cuanto más le mira, más grandes parecen sus ojos, hasta que éstos se cierran, cuando ya son enormes, y los labios de Sirius vuelven a estar sobre los suyos, tremendamente femeninos, suaves y, en la vaga y confundida opinión de Sirius, muy mulliditos.

Remus también cierra los ojos un rato y ambos profundizan el beso, medio conscientes, medio contentos, medio colocados. Las lenguas juegan y se acarician un rato hasta que se separan y las narices quedan a un palmo. Abren los ojos y Sirius mira a Remus fijamente como siempre mira, sin ningún miedo a que se le vea nada de dentro. Remus, en cambio, esconde la mirada con un parpadeo rápido, y mira de nuevo al frente.

Sirius le da un codazo, y cuando Remus no reacciona, le da otro más fuerte, hasta que se lo devuelve. Sin mirarle, pero sonriendo.

-¿Ves como tenía yo razón?

-¿Razón en qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, Lupin. Razón en que no estoy colocado.

-Sí, vamos, me has convencido del todo. En ningún momento has mostrado una conducta ni mínimamente diferente a la habitual.

Sirius resopla y le da otro codazo. Remus tuerce los ojos y se lo devuelve.

-¿Quieres otro porro?

Remus se encoje de hombros.

-Sí anda, sí.

**.Fin.**


End file.
